


We Are Mega

by jenndubya



Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up, Video Format: Streaming, opening credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Power Rangers in Space in the style of Denji Sentai Megaranger, set to the latter's English version of it's theme song.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	We Are Mega




End file.
